Talk:Updates/@comment-174.126.217.196-20180913222241
i need hel it won't load the crash report is Minecraft Crash Report Time: 9/13/18 4:19 PM Description: Unexpected error java.lang.IndexOutOfBoundsException at java.nio.Buffer.checkIndex(Buffer.java:540) at java.nio.DirectIntBufferU.get(DirectIntBufferU.java:253) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72712_a(RenderGlobal.java:350) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72732_a(RenderGlobal.java:294) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71353_a(Minecraft.java:2216) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71403_a(Minecraft.java:2146) at net.minecraft.client.network.NetHandlerPlayClient.func_147282_a(NetHandlerPlayClient.java:240) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:70) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:13) at net.minecraft.network.NetworkManager.func_74428_b(NetworkManager.java:212) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71407_l(Minecraft.java:2061) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:973) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:62) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:43) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:497) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at java.nio.Buffer.checkIndex(Buffer.java:540) at java.nio.DirectIntBufferU.get(DirectIntBufferU.java:253) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72712_a(RenderGlobal.java:350) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72732_a(RenderGlobal.java:294) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71353_a(Minecraft.java:2216) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71403_a(Minecraft.java:2146) at net.minecraft.client.network.NetHandlerPlayClient.func_147282_a(NetHandlerPlayClient.java:240) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:70) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:13) at net.minecraft.network.NetworkManager.func_74428_b(NetworkManager.java:212) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 0 total; [] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 0, 0 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (8,64,8), Chunk: (at 8,4,8 in 0,0; contains blocks 0,0,0 to 15,255,15), Region: (0,0; contains chunks 0,0 to 31,31, blocks 0,0,0 to 511,255,511) Level time: 0 game time, 0 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: creative (ID 1). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 0 total; [] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Server brand: ~~ERROR~~ NullPointerException: null Server type: Integrated singleplayer server Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:373) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2444) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:927) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:62) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:43) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:497) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 10 (amd64) version 10.0 Java Version: 1.8.0_51, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 61677640 bytes (58 MB) / 385875968 bytes (368 MB) up to 1073741824 bytes (1024 MB) JVM Flags: 8 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx1G -XX:+UnlockExperimentalVMOptions -XX:+UseG1GC -XX:G1NewSizePercent=20 -XX:G1ReservePercent=20 -XX:MaxGCPauseMillis=50 -XX:G1HeapRegionSize=16M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 13, tallocated: 95 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1614 5 mods loaded, 5 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJAAAA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1614-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Forge{10.13.4.1614} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1614-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA llibrary{1.5.1} LLibrary (llibrary-1.5.1-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA fossil{7.3.2} and Archeology Revival (fossilsarcheology-7.3.2 (1).jar) GL info: ' Vendor: 'Intel' Version: '4.5.0 - Build 23.20.16.4973' Renderer: 'Intel® UHD Graphics 620' Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.4.1614-1.7.10 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: Intel® UHD Graphics 620 GL version 4.5.0 - Build 23.20.16.4973, Intel GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because OpenGL 3.0 is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: [] Current Language: English (US) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: Off (1)